DigiForce Saga 1
by ORION-001
Summary: Multiple universes. Five Digimon. Four Warriors.
1. A new warrior, and a family reunion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. I wish I did though, so I could sell copies of this and get royalties for all my hard work on this story. However I DO own all SuperForce/Alpha Force characters like Kira and Jonathan. If you're wondering how Alpha One can understand the digidestined, it's because he is fluent in over a dozen languages: English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Spanish, Arabic, Hebrew, Italian, Vietnamese, Korean, and Chinese, as well as being halfway fluent in a few others, like Latin or Greek, or all those African or Pacific dialects.

**_DigiForce Saga: #1- Genesis_**

Chapter One- Firefight

Explosions rocked the ground around them. "Alpha Four, cover our backs. Number Two, cover me" yelled Alpha One. Alpha Two fired his weapon as fast as he could, taking out dozens of oncoming enemy troops. Alpha Two's digimon partner, Wormmon, was in his Stingmon form fighting from the air. Alpha Three, hearing the high pitched screaming of a tank shell, yelled "Incoming!" Quantomon, Alpha One's Partner destroyed the shell with a "Quantum Blaster!" "At the rate enemy forces keep coming, we're not going to be able to hold this position more than a few more minutes" Alpha Two said to Alpha One. "Then open a Uni-Port and let's get out of here" Alpha One yelled back, while firing off several rounds in the direction of some enemy troops that were getting a little to close for his comfort. "The Uni-Port is open" said Alpha Two, with the portal appearing a few yards away from them. "Go through, I'll hold them off for you" yelled Alpha One. "Right, we'll be waiting for you on the other side" Alpha Three yelled back, before taking a running jump through the portal, Alpha Four, and their Digimon following a couple of seconds later. "See you back at base" said Alpha Two, before jumping through the 'port with Stingmon. "Quantomon, fire the biggest fire ball you can, then let's get out of here" Alpha One told his partner. "Right" answered Quantomon, "Quantum Destroyer!" The energy attack ripped through several lines of enemy troops, cooking even their atoms. "Let's go" Alpha One said, jumping through the Uni-Port with his partner. Before the portal could close, a tank shell flew into it and exploded, destabilizing the Uni-Port, and knocking Alpha One and his partner unconscious.

Chapter Two- New Universe

With a groan, Alpha One sat up. He shook his head a few times to get rid of the stars dancing in front of his eyes. Alpha One looked around himself, becoming aware of his surroundings. He was in a large field in the middle of a group of skyscrapers, and it was nighttime. Nothing seemed familiar to him. _"This is definitely not the Earth I know" he thought to himself._ Spotting his five digimon partners, the ones who made up Quantomon, Alpha One breathed a huge sigh of relief. _"At least I have my Digimon with me" _he thought, _"But I need to find out where I am." _Opening a program on his comwatch, or communication watch, he tried to find his location. "_Location not identifiable" _the words flashed across the display. His heart sank. "Without knowing where I am, I can't make a jump" he muttered to himself. Alpha One heard his partners stirring, and beginning to wake up. "Are you guys okay" he asked. "Never better" joked Veemon. "Speak for yourself" replied Agumon. "That was not fun" Guilmon, Dogdramon, and Calumon all said at the same time. "Well guys, it looks like we're stuck here for a while, at least until Alan can find us" Alpha One said to his Digimon. "What do you mean?" asked Agumon. "We're in an uncharted universe, so the locater program on my comwatch can't find where we are" Alpha One replied, "It looks like we might be here for a while, so the first thing we should do is to-" he was cut off by the sound of a girl's screaming, followed by a loud, nearby explosion. "What was that?" Calumon asked. "I don't know, but we're going to find out" Alpha One replied, "Let's go!" The six ran toward where they had heard the explosion. Arriving at the scene, they were shocked to see a young woman and an Angewomon, about 15 years old, cowering in front of a large red digimon that they knew all too well. "Daemon!" Veemon yelled. The evil digimon turned to face them. "And who are you?" Daemon yelled at them, "How dare you interrupt me, just as I was about to kill this dig destined". "You aren't going to do anything, except be deleted" Alpha One replied coldly. "And why not?" asked Daemon. "Because of us!" Alpha One's five Digimon partners yelled together.

"Veemon, digivolve too....."

"Agumon, digivolve too....."

"Guilmon, digivolve too....."

"Dogdramon, digivolve too....."

"Calumon, digivolve too....."

"ExVeemon"

"Greymon"

"Growlmon"

"Hounddramon"

"Angemon"

"V-Laser" yelled ExVeemon. "Nova Blast" Greymon called out. "Pyro Blaster" said Growlmon. "Howling Inferno" Hounddramon said. Angemon charged up his attack, attacking with an "Angel Blast!" The attacks scored home, all of them hitting Daemon. When the smoke cleared, instead of being injured, Daemon just stood there without a scratch. The evil Digimon started to laugh. "You'll have to do better than that!" he said, "But you won't be able to when I'm done with you, Evil Inferno!" The attack all of Alpha One's Digimon, as well as the Angewomon, knocking the six Digimon unconscious, and back to their Rookie levels. "No, Salamon!" Alpha One heard the girl yell. Calumon struggled back to consciousness, "You have to do it!" he told his human partner, "I know you don't want to but you have to!" With a determined look on his face, Alpha One told the girl, "Stay back." Stepping in front of Daemon, he said "You're going down." Daemon laughed, "That's the same thing your pitiful partners said. What do you think you can do against me, you're just a human?" "This!" yelled Alpha One. Right before their eyes, the girl and Daemon looked on with shocked expressions on their faces as Alpha One transformed into the fear of evil Digimon, the dramon destroyer, Wargreymon. "What, how!?" yelled an enraged Daemon. "I told you you're going down" said the new Wargreymon, "Terra Force!" Daemon tried to counter with an "Evil Inferno", but the energy attack of Wargreymon ate through Daemon's attack and hit home, destroying the evil Digimon in a burst of Data particles. "Wow" the girl said to her. In a sudden cry of pain, the Wargreymon fell to his knees, bathed in a bright light, which dimmed to reveal the unconscious form of Alpha One. "W-what happened?" the Salamon asked her partner. "I'll tell you later" the girl replied, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket, "That guy and his Digimon look like their injured, I need Tai to come and get us, he can get Joe." "Right" the Salamon replied, as her partner dialed the phone.

Chapter Three- New Friends

"So just who is he anyway Kari?" Alpha One heard a male voice ask. "I don't know Tai; he just appeared out of nowhere" Alpha One a voice reply. He didn't recognize the first voice, be he knew the second voice belonged to the girl that Daemon had been attacking. Alpha One opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, startling the two other people in the room. "Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked Alpha One, concern in her voice. "I'll be fine, I heal quickly" Alpha One replied, "Where am I, anyway?" The owner of the male voice, a young man who looked to be about 19 or 20 years old, answered. "You're in our family's apartment, in Odaiba, Japan, a suburb of Tokyo. My name is Tai Kamiya, and this is my sister Kari." "Thanks for saving me from that Daemon last night" said Kari, "Um, since you know our names now, what's your name?" Alpha One replied, "I'm SuperForce First Commander Jonathan Gardner, commanding officer of the Alpha Force multi-universal special forces unit." "What do you mean by multi-universal?" Tai asked. "I'm from another universe" replied Jonathan. "Another universe, that's impossible!" said Kari. "Then how come I know all about your fights with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the dark masters, the Digimon Emperor, Mummymon and Arukenimon, Owikawa, and MaloMyotsimon" replied Jonathan, with a small smile. "H-h-how do you know all that?" asked Tai. "I told you, I'm from another universe. In my universe, Digimon was just a T.V. show until I created my universes Digital World. And if you're wondering about how I got here, I'll explain. A year and a half ago, my universe came under attack by a race of aliens from yet another universe besides either of ours. These aliens, called the Ne'Tak, came to my universe by using a natural inter-universal gateway, a black hole. Now Izzy will probably be the only one, except Ken maybe, that will understand the mechanics of all of this, but the Ne'Tak came to my universe through a black hole. Their first target was the city of Washington D.C. They came in huge numbers. I was on a field trip with my school, at the museums in downtown Washington, when the attack began. It was near the end of the school year, so a lot of schools were having end of the school-year field trips, like mine was. Almost a million people were killed in 15 minutes of attacking. I managed to escape through the city's subway tunnels, along with a few Secret Service agents, and believe it or not, the American President. I made my way back to my house angry at the invaders. I had been working for some time on the D.B.E.M.P.S, or Digimon Bio-EMergence ProjectS, the goal of D.B.E.M.P.S. was to create a Digital World and Digimon. It was based off of you two's adventures with Digimon. Upon reaching my house, I had made up my mind that I was going to fight the invaders." "So what did you do then?" asked Kari. "Only two days before the attack, I had finished writing the digital codes for my Digital World and its Digimon. So I did the first thing I could think of. I uploaded the program. It worked perfectly. The only problem in all of this, was that the prototype digivice I had created, had been destroyed during the attack, as I had kept it with me all the time. So my problem then, was that I had a Digital World and Digimon, but I couldn't interface the two worlds with each other. But I formulated a plan. With the Digital World now in existence, it would safeguard all computerized information that the government had, basically making a back-up of everything, just in case the rest of my plan failed." This time Tai asked, "What was the other part of your plan?" "I had three friends of mine that I had known for over five years. Also, besides being a programmer, I was an inventor. I had developed a device that was designed to open a gateway between universes, it was called the Uni-Port. My three friends, Alan Adams, Anthony Forrester, and Josh Chavez, had witnessed similar attacks in Austin, Texas, where they all lived. They wanted to fight just liked I did. Using several of my inventions, we were able to find the universal coordinates of the Ne'Tak home world. The four of us had always like military type stuff. We played the video games, sot the guns, even drove some of the vehicles, so we had a small idea of what we would have to do. We managed to salvage some equipment and supplies, as well as a humvee and a tank from a military base that had been destroyed. We were able to team up with a U.S. special forces unit that was trying to obtain information on the invaders. Unfortunately, that entire unit died protecting us as we tried to go through the Uni-Port. The handful of remaining soldiers were left behind to safeguard the Uni-Port for our return. Well, after that we went through, and managed to destroy the entire Ne'Tak military. Then we retuned home as heroes, and the rest is history." "Except for how you got here" Kari said. "Well, after we returned, we realized that some other alien race could come from a universe and do even worse damage. So we formed the SuperForce. SuperForce's job is to scout out universes, form alliances, and destroy the capability of any enemies to wage war, before they can destroy us. My three friends and I head up the SuperForce as its commanders, like generals. I am Commander One, Alan is Commander Two, Anthony is the third, and Josh is the fourth. The four of us, besides commanding the SuperForce, or SF, also make up the SF's most elite unit, Alpha Force. It was on a routine scouting mission in a newly discovered universe that we came under attack from Ne'Tak remnants. We were able to hold our ground for a while, along with our Digimon partners, but we were running low on ammunition, and needed to escape. Alan managed to get a Uni-Port open, despite the battle we were fighting. My friends and their Digimon went through the portal ahead of me. When it was my turn to go, my five Digimon partners, who at that time were DNA digivolved into the mega level Quantomon, and I jumped into the Uni-Port gateway. Just before it closed, a tank shell flew into it and exploded. The explosion destabilized the gateway, and knocked Quantomon and me unconscious. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a field surrounded by skyscrapers, Quantomon had de-digivolved back into my five partners, and my universal coordinate program on my watch, couldn't find where we were. Then my partners woke up. We started planning what we were going to do, when I heard Kari screaming and then a large explosion. We ran to the scene. My digimon went to champion level, Daemon knocked them and Angewomon out, and the rest is history." "Wait" Kari said, "How did you turn into Wargreymon?" Jonathan sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but oh well. A few weeks after we got back from the Ne'Tak homeworld, my friends and I received our digivices, and journeyed to the Digital World to find our partners. After finding our Digimon, we found out that a computer virus left by the Ne'Tak, was corrupting the programming of large numbers of Digimon, and turning them evil. So we set out to delete the virus. We were successful at freeing the Digimon under the virus's control, but when we found the virus itself, it turned into a Digimon that you guys know all to well, Apoclymon. Apparently, the virus was an artificial intelligence left by the Ne'Tak to destroy the military computer systems of Earth. How it got into the Digital World, I still don't know, but it may have been hiding in the files that the Digital World made backups of. All of our Digimon were losing against Apoclymon, my friends' partners all being knocked back to the baby level. My Agumon, Veemon, and Dogdramon had all been de-digivolved to in-training, Guilmon was knocked out, and Apoclymon was crushing Calumon to death. I just couldn't take it anymore, seeing my friends suffer. I guess, somehow, that my emotions were what unlocked and gave me my crest, the crest of destiny. The only thing that I really remember after that was thinking of Agumon's mega form, then turning into Wargreymon and destroying Apoclymon. We found out later that I can turn into any Digimon that I want to, although the stronger the Digimon, the faster it drains my strength, but even mega I can hold for over three days." "What does the crest of destiny look like?" Tai's Agumon asked. Jonathan pulled back the sleeves of his combat uniform, revealing a golden tattoo on the top of each wrist. "The circle on my right wrist is the crest of destiny. Instead of receiving physical objects as crests, like you guys did, my friends and I found that these tattoos had appeared on our right wrists." "Um, is it just me" Kari said, "or is that the crest of light on your left wrist?" "It is" replied Jonathan, "There was only one other person who had two crest tattoos." "Who?" asked Kari. "That would be Jonathan's twin sister" said Dogdramon, sitting up. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Dogdramon asked, looking over at Jonathan. "Tell us what?" asked Tai. "I'll tell them" Jonathan said to Dogdramon, "I've got to face it sometime. Dogdramon nodded at his partner, before laying beck down on the carpet. Jonathan began, "I hav-had a twin sister. She died during a Uni-Port transference accident. She was sucked through the portal before we could close it off. We never found her digivice signal." "Digivice signal?" asked Tai. "Yeah" answered Jonathan, "When people go through the Uni-Port, at least one person in each group must have a digivice. We do this so that we can track them by their digivice signals." Tai leaned back in his chair, with a small smile beginning to form on his face. Kari, knowing what her brother was thinking, asked Jonathan "What can you tell us about you're sister?" "She was the only one besides me who could use Digimon attacks. I'm the only one who can Digivolve, but Kira could fire mega level energy attacks from her hands, and create shields, or heal people of minor injuries. Kira has the crest of destiny on her left wrist, and the crest of light on her right" answered Jonathan. "What did you say that her name was?" Tai asked, leaning forward suddenly. "Her name was Kira. Why?" answered Jonathan. Tai and Kari exchanged grins. "Jonathan, your sister is alive" said Tai. Kari got up from her chair, saying "I'll be right back." "Huh?" said Jonathan. "You'll see in a moment" said Tai. Kari returned a few minutes later. "Jonathan, close your eyes" Kari told Alpha One. Although wondering what was going on, Jonathan did as Kari asked. He heard soft footsteps, and then a familiar voice saying "Hey bro."

Jonathan's eyes flew open. There in front of him stood his twin sister Kira. "Kira!" Jonathan yelled in happiness. He ran over to his sister drawing her into a hug. "Bro., I can't-breathe!" "Jonathan smiled, squeezing even harder. "You asked for it" said Kira, "Thunder Blast!" Electricity flew from Kira's hands into Jonathan. "Okay, okay!" Jonathan said, "I get the point." "You better get it, or I'll jolt you again" his sister returned. Seeing her partner Digimon, Kira asked her brother, "You remember GoldGatomon, right?" "Of course I remember her" Jonathan said, "I created her." Kira said, "Same old brother of mine, always trying to make jokes, but never succeeding." The twins both laughed.

Please R&R!


	2. Romance in the making

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. But Jonathan and Kira are my characters, as well as all SuperForce/Alpha Force related things, like those blasted Ne'Tak. **_AFF_** (Alpha Force Forever)

Chapter Four- Sleepover

"Okay guys, just one more mile" 17 year-old Jonathan Gardner told his Digimon. Jonathan was out on his usual five mile morning run, needing to stay fit as he was one of the four commanders of the SuperForce, even though currently he was stranded in another universe. It wasn't all that bad though. Jonathan had found his twin sister Kira, thought to have been killed during a Uni-Port accident, after nearly a year and a half apart. Jonathan didn't think that it had been very hard adjusting to life in this new universe. _"At least it's got Digimon"_ Jonathan thought to himself. Jonathan had been in the Digimon season 01/02 universe for nearly three weeks now. A few days after he arrived, Jonathan and Izzy Izumi hacked into the Japanese government's computers to create a false set of identities for Jonathan and Kira. Though Kira had been in this universe for nearly eighteen months, she had been staying with the Kamiya's apartment. With the arrival of Jonathan, Kira wanted to stay with her brother so Jonathan rented an apartment a few floors above the Kamiya's. With a place to stay, Jonathan turned his attention to helping his new friends. Though it had been five years since the defeat of MaloMyotsimon, all was not peaceful. Starting a few months before his arrival, high-level Digimon had been appearing around the globe and causing damage. The digidestined of the various countries had been mostly successful in returning the rampant Digimon to their own world, or destroying the ones that they could not send back, but some of the Digimon, like the Daemon that had attacked Kari and Gatomon, were mega levels. This meant that the digidestined might not be able to stop them the next time. Finally arriving at their apartment complex, the six opted to take the elevator instead of the stairs. Upon entering their apartment, the five 'mons promptly ran for the kitchen, and began guzzling water. "Don't drown yourselves!" Jonathan called to them as he shook his head slowly. Remembering that the next day was Kari's 16th birthday, Jonathan made a mental note to get her a gift. Thinking about Kari though, made him start to blush a little. "Jonathan, I think I'm going to go ahead and go to Kari's now" Kira said from her room. Jonathan smiled slightly. The twins had always been able to sense each others presence nearby, even before they had received their heightened Digimon senses. Kira came out of her room with her backpack in hand. Kari was having a sleepover for all of the digidestined girls and their Digimon that night, with her birthday being the next day, Saturday. "So what are you going to do tonight?" Kira asked her brother. "I'll probably patrol for any wild Digimon, and then have Izzy and Ken come over and help me try to fix my Uni-Port beacon. Some how all of its circuitry got fried in the explosion that brought me here" answered Jonathan. "What?" asked Kira, "All work and no play." "Yeah, so" returned Jonathan. "Don't tell me you're eager to get away from a few wild mega level Digimon, after you faced the entire Ne'Tak civilization" said Kira. "No" replied Jonathan, "But I'll feel a lot better about fighting, when I'm backed up by the rest of Alpha Force and the resources of the SuperForce." "Alright" Kira said with a small laugh, "See you tomorrow at the party." "Will do, see you sis." Jonathan said as Kira walked out the door.

Chapter Five- Truth or Dare

The five digidestined girls sat around the T.V. screen watching the final scenes of _Titanic_. "That was such a romantic movie" said Mimi. "I'll have to agree with you there Mimi" said Sora, "But we all know that it's not like that in real life." "So who's up for a game of T.O.D.?" asked Kira. "Truth or Dare? Count me in!" said Yolie. "I'm in too!" said Mimi. "I'll play too" said Sora. Kari rolled her eyes as the other girls looked at her. "Alright, I'll play" Kari said. "Okay" said Kira, "Mimi, truth or dare?" Mimi replied, "Truth" "What digidestined boy do you like?" asked Kira. "Um....Tai" replied Mimi quietly. "You like Tai?" asked Kari. "Yeah, I-I-I do" answered Mimi, "Okay, my turn." "Kari, truth or dare" "Truth" replied Kari. "Okay" said Mimi, "What boy do you like?" "Um..." Kari said while starting to blush. "You have to tell" said Yolie. "Alright, I like Jonathan" said Kari. Kira nearly chocked on the water that she was trying to drink. "You have a crush on my brother?" Kira asked. "Yeah, I started liking him that night when he saved me from that Daemon" Kari answered. "Alright girls" said Yolie, "We'll need to postpone this game till later" "What, why" asked Kari. "Because" said Sora, "Kira, Yolie, and I, are going to hook you and Mimi up with your respective crushes." "So let's start plotting" said Yolie.

Chapter Six- Signal Contact

The light of the setting sun shone through the windows of the corridor that Commander Alan Adams hurried down. At a door at the end of the corridor, the commander swiped his pass card through a reader, and held his eyes open for the retinal scan. With the usual acknowledging buzzer, the two halves of the door slid back into the wall, and Alan entered into the room beyond. Taking his usual place at the conference table, Alan gave a quick glance at the empty seat next to his, the seat belonging to the missing Commander Jonathan Gardner. Acknowledging his two fellow commanders and close friends, Anthony Forrester and Joshua Chavez, Alan said, "So what happened?" "Let me explain" said Captain Alex Connors, the head of the SuperForce's intelligence department. "Continue" was Alan's response. "It appears that we may have found Jonathan's digivice signal" Alex said, "But the problem is, that it appears to be located in a universe that is slightly out of phase with the energy signatures of any of the universes that we have already encountered." "What do you mean by out of phase?" Josh asked. Alex answered, "To open a gateway to another universe, the Uni-Port uses a specific energy signature or pattern if you will. The universe that Jonathan appears to be in has a slightly different energy pattern." "What do we need to do to change to that energy pattern?" Anthony asked. "I've already got technicians working on modifying the Uni-Port to be able to match the needed energy pattern, but at the same time we can't modify the Uni-Port to much, otherwise one of ally universes might need our help, and then we would have to waste even more time switching the Uni-Port back." "How long do you think that it will take for the modifications to be finished?" Alan asked. "One, maybe two weeks at the most" was Alex's reply. "Good" answered Alan, "Keep those techs working on the modifications, and have your intel department try to gather some more information from the hyperspace probes." "Will do sir."

Chapter Seven- Invasion of the "Wild Ones"

Jonathan flew through the air above the Tokyo metropolitan area on patrol for any dangerous Digimon. From his position on the back of AeroVeedramon, the ultimate form of Veemon, Jonathan had a bird's eye view of the surrounding city for several miles in each direction. Beside AeroVeedramon, flew Calumon's champion form of Angemon. Agumon, Guilmon, and Dogdramon had staid behind at the apartment, because they didn't have any flying forms in their evolutions. If a wild Digimon was found that was too strong for Veemon or Calumon to handle, the three Digimon at the apartment would provide backup for their friends. "Dogdramon" Jonathan called over his two-way radio, "Do you see any Wild Ones on Izzy's tracker program?" "Nothing yet, but I'll keep watching the screen." "I copy" Jonathan replied. After creating the new identities for Jonathan and Kira, Izzy had had a field day demonstrating his new "Digimon Detector" to Jonathan. Essentially a high-tech Digimon-detecting radar the Digimon Detector enabled its user to detect any Digimon within the equivalent of a thirty-mile range. As they flew along, Jonathan began to think of Kari, and how he met her. _"I've got to keep focused on the task at hand" _Jonathan thought to himself, _"If I don't concentrate on my job, I might not be able to stay alive long enough to see my home universe again; besides, I wouldn't want to see Kari get hurt because of me." _Jonathan's thoughts were interrupted by Dogdramon's next transmission. "The radar just picked up a large number of Digimon heading for this apartment complex" said Dogdramon. "Are you sure that that's where they're headed?" Jonathan transmitted. "I'm sure of it. Our complex is directly in the middle of the path that they're taking." "How many 'mons are there?" Jonathan asked. "Doesn't look like it will be easy. Four champions, five ultimates, one rookie, and four megas" Dogdramon answered. "Dogdramon, you, Guilmon, and Agumon, go to the roof of the complex and wait for me there" Jonathan told Dogdramon, "If they show up before I do, go ahead and attack any whey. You three should be able to defend yourselves pretty well with your fire and ice type attacks." "Right, see you in a few!" Jonathan sighed deeply. The day was yet to come when Jonathan Gardner would have an easy fight.

Chapter Eight- The Battle of Heighten View Terrace

The old saying struck once again. They could hear them coming a mile away. Agumon, Veemon, and Dogdramon stood on the roof of the number three building, of the Heighten View Terrace apartment complex. "How are we supposed to beat them by ourselves?" Agumon asked. "Don't worry Agumon" Guilmon said, "Jonathan will be here soon" "Yeah, besides even if Jonathan wasn't getting here anytime soon, all we would have to do to beat these guys is to have Guilmon eat 'em" Dogdramon joked. "Hey!" Guilmon yelled at Dogdramon. "Here they come!" Agumon warned. The invading Digimon came around the side of a nearby building. To the three Digimon on the roof, the site of the invaders was shocking. The four megas were an awesome spectacle; a VenomMyotismon, a MetalSeadramon, a Beelzebumon, and a Machinedramon. The champions, ultimate, and rookie, were a MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, two SkullGreymon, MetalTyranomon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Devimon, Etemon, and a BlackAgumon. The invading force stopped upon reaching the complex. The Devimon flew up to the roof where Agumon, Guilmon, and Dogdramon were. "Hand over the children of light, love, and sincerity" the Devimon spoke in a monotone voice. "Nobody's going with you" said Guilmon, "Pyro Sphere." The fire attack hit the Devimon square in the face, knocking him back several feet. "You'll pay for that!" the Devimon yelled, "Touch of Evil!" Guilmon screamed in pain as the dark energy shot through his body. "Leave Guilmon alone!" yelled Agumon and Dogdramon together. "Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon. "Red Blaster!" Dogdramon called out. The two attacks hit the Devimon so hard that he was knocked off of the roof. Fortunately for Devimon, the Kuwagamon caught him before he hit the ground. The BlackAgumon spoke up saying, "Etemon, take LadyDevimon, Kuwagamon, and Devimon, and go find the ones that our master seeks." "As you wish sir" answered the Etemon, with that he turned and with his fellow evil Digimon, headed in the direction of the Kamiya's apartment's window. "Now as for you three" the BlackAgumon said, "You shall be deleted." "You and who's army?" said a voice behind the towering form of VenomMyotismon. The group of evil Digimon turned to face the speaker. They saw the figures of AeroVeedramon, Angemon, and Jonathan, who was standing on AeroVeedramon's head as the three hovered in the air. None of the three looked happy. Both groups were silent for a few seconds before Jonathan broke the silence. "You are going down" he said. With that, he leapt of AeroVeedramon's head, glowing as he fell toward the ground. In a bright burst of light, the form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode filled the air above Heighten View Terrace.

(Play song Daybreak)

WarGreymon charged the four enemy megas, while yelling at the newly digivolved WarGrowlmon and WereHoundramon to take out the ultimates. Angemon flew after Etemon's group, digivolving to MagnaAngemon as he flew. Agumon started glowing, before assuming his mega form of WarGreymon. The two WarGreymons worked together, destroying MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon before the enemy Digimon had a chance to realize what was happening. The evil Digimon weren't slow in retaliating though. "Attack!" yelled VenomMyotismon. MarineDevimon and the two SkullGreymon went after WarGrowlmon, while MetalTyranomon, Monochromon, and BlackAgumon went after WereHoundramon. "Terra Force!" yelled the two WarGreymon, severely injuring Beelzebumon and knocking him to the ground. The second WarGreymon, Agumon, flew at the injured Digimon. Spinning as he flew, WarGreymon carved right through Beelzebumon, destroying him instantly. Meanwhile, WarGrowlmon was fighting against the two SkullGreymon, having managed to get a clear shot at MarineDevimon, which had deleted the evil ultimate. "Dark Shot" the two SkullGreymon said together, firing their giant missiles at WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon tried to dodge, but his bulky form did not allow him much in the area of speed. The two Dark Shots hit him straight on, putting huge dents into his armor, and knocking the wind out of him. WereHoundramon wasn't fairing much better. MetalTyranomon kept shooting fireballs at him, scorching his fur, while Monochromon kept trying to knock him to the ground. BlackAgumon ran around WereHoundramon, putting a few fireballs of his own in from time to time. Inside his WarGreymon form, Jonathan realized that they were outgunned, and he also wondered how MagnaAngemon was fairing in his fight. Jonathan knew that they couldn't win this fight by themselves, but what he heard next was music to his ears. "It looks like you could use some help" Jonathan heard Tai say. Rising up through the air on the other side of the building's roof, Jonathan could see Imperialdramon's dragon mode, with Davis, Ken, Izzy, Tentomon, Tai, Matt, Tai's Agumon, and Gabumon, on his back. "Good to see a friendly face" Jonathan said quickly, while dodging a claw swipe from VenomMyotismon, "Let's dance!" "Right!" yelled Tai's Agumon.

"Agumon, warp digivolve too....."

"Gabumon, warp digivolve too....."

"Tentomon, digivolve too....."

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve too....."

"MegaKabuterimon!"

Setting his passengers down on the roof, Imperialdramon joined the battle as well. "Imperialdramon, mode change too.....Fighter Mode!" The four new arrivals jumped right into the fray.

(End Daybreak, Start Jap. Digimon theme)

The three WarGreymons went after VenomMyotismon, along with MetalGarurumon, while MegaKabuterimon went to assist WarGrowlmon. Imperialdramon just pointed his cannon at VenomMyotismon, charging it at the same time that the other megas were charging their own attacks. The five megas fired as one. "Terra Force" the WarGreymons yelled together. "Metal Wolf Claw" "Giga Crusher" The attacks all twisted into one huge column of energy, headed straight at VenomMyotismon. "NO!" VenomMyotismon screamed, as he realized that it was over for him. The energy column hit him right in the stomach, deleting him in less time than it takes to say "goodbye". The megas now turned their attention to the other fights, but they saw that their help was not needed. All that was left was the BlackAgumon, the others having been destroyed while they fought VenomMyotismon. "Horn Buster!" The BlackAgumon was instantly deleted.

(end jap. theme music)

The group of digidestined let out a collective sigh of relief. But then they did a double take when they heard the sound of Sora scream. "That was coming from my apartment!" Tai yelled. "Come on, let's go!" said Matt, obviously very concerned for Sora. "Just a second you guys" said Jonathan, "Let us de-digivolve." Matt and Tai nodded quickly, Tai adding "Make it quick." With a bright glow, the digivolved Digimon, and Jonathan shrunk back down to their rookie levels, or in Jonathan's case, his human body. They group began to run down the access stairs from the roof, down to the Kamiya's floor.

"Guys, when we get to Tai's apartment, let's be quiet and not just rush in" said Jonathan as the group rushed down the hall. "What, why wait? Sora could be getting hurt by those Digimon." said Matt. "I know Matt. Kira's there too remember? But just rushing in won't help us. Those Digimon will be expecting us. "Good point" said Tai. They arrived in front of the Kamiya's door. Inside they heard Devimon talking. "Our master has identified you as a threat to our plans. You will thus be killed." "Just who is your "master"?" they heard Kira ask. LadyDevimon answered, "That's for us to know, and you to never find out. Now prepare to die." The group outside the door heard the sound of an attack charging. Jonathan knew that this was the time to act. Devimon began to use his attack, "Touch of E-". Devimon was cut off as the door blew off its hinges, and a blur flew past them, knocking Devimon and LadyDevimon out a window. "Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon's attack hit Etemon, knocking him out another window. Looking out the window, Jonathan saw that MagnaAngemon had done his job well. Unable to act without putting the digidestined girls at risk for further harm, MagnaAngemon had remained hidden, contacting Jonathan through his digivice. As the evil Digimon fell out the window, MagnaAngemon had been waiting for them with a convienient "Gate of Destiny" ready to catch them. It caught them alright. MagnaAngemon flew up to the window that Etemon had fallen out of and de-digivolved to Calumon. Inside, Jonathan had quickly put the door back on its hinges, and then turned to check on his twin. The girls were all okay, just somewhat shaken at the close call. Seeing that his friends were okay, Jonathan began to wonder what the Digimon were after the girls for. He turned and walked down the hall of the Kamiya's apartment towards Mr. Kamiya's office, where the family computer was located, his five partners following close behind. Izzy was the only one to notice him leave. The last thing Izzy heard before the customary flash of light from a digiport was Jonathan muttering to himself something about, "Looks like I need to pay a visit to the Ancient's facility, again".

Chapter Nine- In the land of the Ancients

No one except Alpha Force knew of the Ancients, and only Jonathan had been able to recover any data from their old databanks. The Ancients were, apparently an "ancient" civilization that had a huge amount of knowledge on the Uni-Port, other universes, and Digimon. These facts had lead Jonathan to believe, that the so called Ancients, had had time travel technology, and were from his universes future. Them being from his universe was evident, because of some of the things that had been found in their databanks. Though he couldn't get to his universe, Jonathan could still get to the only known Ancients facility. The facility existed in a "pocket dimension" of hyperspace. Hyperspace was the void between the universes, and the Uni-Port was the only reliable way through. The only other way was through a black hole, like the Ne'Tak. But travel by black hole was extremely difficult, and random jumps between universes was not fun. Jonathan had found a way to access the Ancients pocket dimension from Tai and Kari's universe, through a special portal hidden in a cave in the Digital World. Currently, he was trekking through a forest that surrounded the facility, after having jumped into hyperspace. As he walked through the forest, Jonathan wondered if someday, he might find a way to use the Ancients pocket dimension as a "hub" for inter-universal travel. Probably, he thought, somewhere in those ruins was some device capable of allowing jumping from the Ancient's dimension, but it would probably take years to find. For now, people who came here would have to return to the same universe from which they had "jumped" in from. Arriving in front of a large metal arch, Jonathan pressed his hand to the dimly glowing panel set into it. For some peculiar reason, the security database had had his DNA programmed into its systems, meaning that he, and only he was able to access the systems within. Jonathan had been here many times before, so was prepared for the momentary sting of the DNA sampler, which merely pricked his hand to get a drop of blood. Jonathan felt the brief sensation of negative g's, as the teleporter kicked in. The security system would allow only Jonathan in, so if anyone was with him, Jonathan had to go inside and "unlock the door" for them. The teleporter was a good way of ensuring this security was kept tight. Jonathan materialized in front of a large bank of supercomputers, and made his way over to his usual terminal. Calling up the Digimon analyzer, he opened the files on the Digimon he had fought earlier that day. The database kept extensive records of every known species of Digimon, ranging from attacks, to that Digimon's binary encoding. That was one reason that the facility was well secured. If someone tried to use the systems to create an army of Digimon, they wouldn't be able to do that if they weren't Commander Jonathan Gardner. Finishing looking through the analyzer files, Jonathan looked for any areas that these Digimon were known to prefer, such as desert or mountain. Jonathan found what he was looking for when he found that they all preferred desert-like climates over any others. Jonathan now knew where to start looking for their "master".

Not the MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon from the dark masters; and no its not MaloMyotismon's other mega form, its a different Myotismon; no this fic is **NOT** a 02/03 x-over, I just think that Beelzebumon makes a cool-looking, evil, 'mon.

Not the Daemon Corp ones

A.N. Whew! Took me a week to write that chapter with all my homework and stuff. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I'll try to upload one 5,000 word chapter each week. Is this starting to get your interest? If yes, then good stay tuned for more. If not, then shame on you-and still stay tuned for more. Next chapter, the enemy is revealed! In response to my **ONE** review, the romance will get going probably either this next chapter or the one after it. I'm just trying to give a good, solid background for my characters and places, like the Ancients' facility. I'm also going to upload a character bio, probably every two or three chapters, just to keep you up-to-date. By the way, please R&R (that's read and review for all you newbie fanficers) and help to increase my **ONE** review to a merry many. As they say where I used to live in Texas, Adios Amigos!


	3. Character Bios1

**DigiForce Saga**

**Character Bios #1**

Connecting to Ancients' fileshare server 

Access DigiForce personnel records.....Done.

Open revision#1.pr.....Done.

Display all revision#1.pr records.....Done.

Displaying all revision#1.pr records.....

Commander Jonathan Gardner

Gender: Male

Race: Caucasian

Age: 17

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Eye color: Blue eyes

Hair color: Blond-Brown

Digimon Partner(s): Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Dogdramon, Calumon

Callsign: Alpha One (ground), C-1 (air/space)

Sibling(s): Three, brother, sister, twin sister Kira

Notes: Only known human with access to the Ancients' hyperspace facility. Only human with ablity to digivolve. One of the four commanders of SuperForce, and commanding officer of Alpha Force. Known for his extreme devotion to his friends and family, as well as his extreme dislike for his enemies. In short, he can be described with the old human saying of "mess with the best, die like the rest".

Jonathan Gardner's Digimon:

Name: Guilmon

Level: Rookie

Type: Virus

Attacks: Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker

DigiEvolutions: Growlmon- Champion

WarGrowlmon- Ultimate

Gallantmon- Mega

Name: Agumon

Level: Rookie

Type: Vaccine

Attacks: Pepper Breath, Claw Slash

DigiEvolutions: Greymon- Champion

MetalGreymon- Ultimate

WarGreymon- Mega

Name: Veemon

Level: Rookie

Type: Vaccine

Attacks: VeeHeadbut, VeePunch

DigiEvolutions: ExVeemon- Champion

AeroVeedramon- Ultimate

MegaVeedramon- Mega

Name: Dogdramon

Level: Rookie

Type: Data

Attacks: Red Blaster

DigiEvolutions: Houndramon- Champion

WereHoundramon- Ultimate

MetalHoundramon- Mega

Note: Dogdramon is a cousin of Gabumon, so they follow almost the same evolutions, and have similar attacks.

Name: Calumon

Level: Rookie

Type: Data

Attacks: Tri-Blast

DigiEvolutions: Angemon- Champion

MagnaAngemon- Ultimate

MarineAngemon- Mega

Commander Alan Adams

Gender: Male

Race: Caucasian

Age: 18

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blond

Digimon partner(s): Wormon

Callsign: Alpha Two (ground), C-2 (air/space)

Sibling(s): none

Notes: Second commander of SuperForce.

Alan Adam's Digimon:

Name: Wormmon

Level: Rookie

Type: Virus

Attacks: Sticky Net, Poison Powder

DigiEvolutions: Stingmon- Champion

MegaKabuterimon- Ultimate

HerculesKabuterimon- Mega

Commander Anthony Forrester

Gender: Male

Race: African-American

Age: 15

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: black

Digimon partner(s): Cyberdramon

Callsign: Alpha Three (Ground), C-1 (air/space)

Sibling(s): three; one brother, two sisters

Notes: Anthony is the third commander of the SuperForce. His Digimon is not somebody that you want to anger.

Anthny Forrester's Digimon:

Name: Cyberdramon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Vaccine

Attacks: Erase Claw, Cyber Nail

DigiEvolutions: BlackAgumon- Rookie

Greymon- Champion

Justimon- Mega

Commander Joshua "Josh" Chavez

Gender: Male

Race: Hispanic

Age: 16

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 147 lbs.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Digimon partner(s): Terriermon

Callsign: Alpha Four (ground), C-4 (air/space)

Sibling(s): Three, one brother and two sisters

Notes: Josh is the fourth SF commander. He and Terriermon make the perfect partners because of their personalities.

Joshua Chavez's Digimon:

Name: Terriermon

Level: Rookie

Type: Vaccine

Attacks: Terrier Tornado, Bunny Blast

DigiEvolutions: Gargomon- Champion

Rapidmon- Ultimate

MegaGargomon- Mega

Kira Gardner

Gender: Female

Race: Caucasian

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Bold-Brown

Digimon partner(s): GoldGatomon

Callsign: None

Sibling(s): Three, brother, sister, twin brother- Commander Jonathan Gardner

Kira Gardner's Digimon:

Name: GoldGatomon

Level: Champion

Type: Virus

Attacks: Lightning Claw

DigiEvolutions: Salamon- Rookie

Angewomon- Ultimate

?- Mega


	4. Know Thine Enemy

Disclamer: This is starting to get annoying, so guess what, **_I NOW OWN DIGIMON!!!!! NO MORE DISCLAMERS!!!_** (get's attacked by 300 lawyers, 1000 Toei animation employees, and goes into billions of dollars in debt after all the lawsuits) OKAY!, OKAY, I will tell the truth this time (mutters something about "blasted, annoying, greedy, Toei animation") **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, I JUST OWN EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS SAGA. SO NO STEALING OF MY SUPERFORCE, AND THAT MEANS YOU TOEI!**

Chapter Ten- Know thine enemy

Needless to say, the Kamiya's apartment would have been extremely crowded with all of the guests, so Kari's birthday party ended up as a picnic at one of Odaiba's parks. Though the park was located on the other side of the city, Jonathan and Kira had no problem getting there thanks to Jonathan's Veemon, who simply digivolved to Raidramon in order to carry some of his friends. Jonathan on the other hand, felt like taking a good run, so he too digivolved to Raidramon and carried the rest of his friends. Both Raidramon felt full of energy, and ended up making a race out of the several miles that they had to travel. "So how long did that take?" Raidramon asked, before de-digivolving back to Veemon. "We did well. Seven miles in two minutes and fourty-three seconds" Jonathan answered after he finished de-digivolving. GoldGatomon sighed, "Boys and their fast vehicles." Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah, their always making a leisuerly walk into a fast-paced race." "Hey, its not our fault that were such good racers!" Jonathan and Veemon yelled at the same time. "Anywho" said Kira, "Its a good thing that I was able to hold on to our gifts for Kari." "Hey guys, over here" the twins heard Tai yell. Walking over to where Tai was setting up some tables, the twins saw that most of the other digidestined had already arrived. Davis, Ken, and Cody where busy setting up some soccer goals on one of the large fields, while their Digimon played around with some of the soccer balls. Yolie, Mimi, Sora, Matt, and TK were tying ballons to some of the trees around the tables. The rest of the digidestined were involved in doing various tasks around the area. Kira noticed that Kari wasn't anywhere around. "Hey Tai, where's Kari?" she asked. "Oh Kari and my parents will be here in a little while. They've got to pick up the cake from the store" Tai answered. "Do you need any help with any thing?" Jonathan asked. "Yeah, just help me finish getting these tables set up" While Jonathan and Tai finished setting up the tables, Kira walked over to where Sora was tying several ballons to a tree. "Hey Kira, how's it going with you?" Sora asked. "As well as can be after those Digimon attacked us yesterday" Kira answered. Finished with the ballons, Sora led Kira over to some picnic tables where they could talk in relative private. "Remember our plan to hook up Jonathan and Kari?" Kira asked Sora. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well", asnwered Kira, "It may be easier than we first thought, considering that I found out that Jonathan likes Kari." "What, how did you find that out?" "When I went back to my apartment today, I over heard Dogdramon teaseing Jonathan about the dream he had had." "What did Jonathan dream about?" Sora asked. "Dogdramon was saying something about Jonathan had been saying "No don't hurt Kari, leave her alone!", while he was sleeping." "Sooo, now we know that Kari likes Jonathan, and Jonathan likes Kari. Now what?" asked Sora. "We just have to wait for the right time to get Jonathan to "save" Kari." Kira answered. "When will that be?" "We'll just have to wait and see" Kira said, with an evil grin on her face. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Tai were finishing with the tables. When they were finished, Tai asked Jonathan a question that surprised the young commander. "What was the toughest enemy you have ever faced?" Jonathan thought for a moment before answering. "That would probably have to be the Omacron's universe. The Omacron's were able to get to one of our allies' universe through a black hole, similar to how the Ne'Tak got to my universe. The diffucult thing about the Omacron race, was that they had some extremely advanced technology, allowing them to make some really strong robotic soldiers. When we were finally able to move against them, they were producing three-hundred robot soldiers every hour. This basically meant that we could destroy them, but they would have an almost infinte supply of soldiers." "How did you finally beat them?" Tai asked. "When we first started fighting them, we were using an old version of the Uni-Port's software. That old version let us jump to the universe we wanted, but we couldn't choose where. Finally, we finished the work we had been doing on a new version of the targeting software, that allowed us to jump to where we chose within a universe. Using this new system, we sent several nukes through the Uni-Port, right into the middle of their main production facility. Their facility was totally destroyed, so the rest of their bases and outposts were fairly easy to clean up." "It sounds like you've had your share of battles" Tai said. "Yeah I guess so, but after the Digimon came into my life, the battles sure changed a lot" Jonathan said, looking over at where his Veemon and Guilmon were talking to Davis' Veemon, and Wormmon. "Hey Kari's here!" Tai and Jonathan heard Cody say. After the fight with MaloMyotismon, Cody had learned to lighten up a little bit from his always serious attitude. He was still very serious when he needed to be, but he had also learned to enjoy himself a little more. "Hey there birthday girl!" Yolie said loudly. "Hi Yolie" Kari replied. "Hey Kari" Davis said, "Me, Ken, and Cody got the soccer stuff set up, you ready to play?" "No thanks Davis" Kari said, "With Tai for a brother, I've had enough soccer to last a lifetime." "Hey!" Tai said, "If you don't like it, why do you always come to my games?" "I just put up with you Tai" Kari said while smirking. "Oh well" Davis said, "Tai, what about you?" "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because your my friend" Tai replied. "Your on" Davis said calmly. With that, Davis, Tai, Ken, Matt, T.K., Cody, and their Digimon ran out onto the field, splitting into two teams. Davis, Ken, Cody, and their Digimon were up against Tai, Matt, T.K., and their three partners. Jonathan noticed Joe and Izzy looking at something on Izzy's laptop, so he walked over to where they were. "So what are you guys looking at?" Jonathan asked. "Just some bio-medical data on the effects of vaccine versus virus type attacks" Izzy said. "Well, judging from what that data shows, it would appear that Vaccine type attacks cause a sub-atomic disruption of the stable quantum levels, while further disrupting the unstable particles" Jonathan pointed out. "I noticed that" Izzy said, "But what Joe and I have been trying to figure out, is what the long term effects of a vaccine atttack could do to a good virus type like Ogremon or your Guilmon." While Jonathan, Joe, and Izzy discused bio-medical effects at quantum levels, the Digidestined girls sat watching the soccer match, while talking amongst themselves. "I really wish we could have actually had a normal sleepover last night" Kari said, sighing. "Don't worry Kari, its okay with us" Kira said, "Besides we'll have more than enough fun today." "I guess so" Kari said, "I'm just glad that Jonathan was there to stop those Digimon." "Yeah Kari" Sora said, "I bet you thought that was really romantic, didn't you. Your knight in shining armour riding to your rescue." "Quiet, he'll hear you!" Kari said panicedly. "I don't think so Kari" Kira said, "He looks pretty wraped up in what he's doing." "Still, keep quiet will you?" The girls just laughed at Kari's response. "You've got it bad Kari" Mimi said. "Oh yeah what about you and Tai?" Kari returned. "Well, I-". Just then, a massive explosion threw the girls into the air, slamming them down hard, and knocking them all out. "What in the world?" Joe said. _I'm not sure, but I've got a very good idea_, Jonathan thought. Running over to the field, the three digidestined saw the girls, as well as the soccer players all unconsious, and scattered accross the field. the trio looked up as a large shadow passed over them. A large form landed at the other end of the field and turned to face them. "Now you will die you fools" the creature said. Joe and Izzy both had shocked expressions on their faces. "M-M-M-Machinedramon?" Izzy managed to say. "Yes, I have returned to kill you all" the evil mega said. "Not on my watch" said Jonathan. The Digimon turned to look at the digidestined. "Who are you, and what do you think you can do against me?" Machinedramon asked. "The name's Gardner, Jonathan Gardner and this is what I can do."

(Play "Kick it up" from Digimon the Movie)

The area surrounding the field exploded with light as Jonathan digivolved. The light formed into the body of Wargreymon. "Terra Force!" The attack hit the shocked Machinedramon, throwing him back several feet. "So its true, there is a human that can become a Digimon." Machinedramon said. "You got that right" "Terra Force!" Machinedramon launched his own attack. "Giga Cannon!" The attack never reached its target, being intercepted by the large form of Wargrowlmon. "What's this!?" Machinedramon questioned. "Your worst nightmare" said a vocie behind Machinedramon. The mega turned, only to be punched hard in the face by Werehoundramon. On each side of him, a Wargreymon gathered energy in their hands. "Terra Force!" the Wargreymon both cried out. The impact of the attacks threw Machinedramon to the other end of the field. He landed on the ground by the digidestined girls, who were just starting to regain consiousness. "What, Machinedramon?" Kari said groggily. Machinedramon looked down at her. "I remeber you, your that girl that led the Numemon agianst me. I guess its time for a little revenge. The Digimon grabbed Kari in one hand, and began to squeeze her. Kari screamed in pain. "Kari!!" Jonathan heard Mrs. Kamiya yell in fear for her daughter. Jonathan looked around himself. Joe and Izzy were attending to the other digidestined and digimon. _Guess I'm up._ Jonathan thought as he flew at Machinedramon, he new that only he and Agumon, in their Wargreymon forms had the power to stop Machinedramon.

(End "Kick it up")

The two Wargreymon hit him hard, but were only able to loosen Machinedramon's grip on Kari. "Giga Cannon!" The attack hit Wargreymon hard, knocking him back to Agumon. _Oh great_ Jonathan thought. _Guess I'll have to reveal a little something new._ Reverting back to human, Jonathan raised his digivice. "What are you doing!!?" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, "My daughter is still being held by that digimon." "Just wait and see what I'm doing." Jonathan replied, his face set hard as stone. "Agumon, you ready?" Jonathan asked his partner. "Always." "Biomerge Activate!!!"

(Start song "I'm going Digital" from Digimon the Movie)

"Agumon biomerge toooo....."

The two fighters merged in a bright sphere of light. The light began to shift into a large T-Rex shaped form.

"Greydramon!!!!!!!"

A huge blast of light hit Machinedramon, knocking Kari from his grasp.

Kari screamed as she fell. A transparent humanoid shape shot out of the body og the newly formed Greydramon, catching Kari in midair. Kari stopped screaming, and looked up to face the creature who caught her. She was shocked to see it was Jonathan. "Wha-How-?" "A solid holographic projection" the Jonathan said. "Why do you keep fighting so hard against these digimon?" Kari asked. As they reached the ground, Jonathan answered her. "Its because I love you." "Really?" Kari asked quietly. "Yes, now get to safety." The figure disappered, seeming to "leap" into Greydramon. "And what are you going to do?" Machinedramon asked" "Funny how the bad guys always ask the same questions" Greydramon returned, before launching his attack. "GREY BLASTER!!!!!"

Tai stood, with help from Joe. His head turned just in time to see Greydramon attack. The air around him felt as if it were charged with high-voltage electricity, though strangely it didn't hurt. "Get him Greydramon!!!" Tai yelled.

The impact of the attack caused a shock wave that was felt for hundreds of miles around. The energy from the attack, instead of causing damage to the area, actually did the reverse. The digidestined and the Kamiyas stood in awe as they watched scorched earth sprout grass and plants, and regrow itself. The few building in the vicintity also repaired themselves; holes in stone buildings filled up with more stone. the same thing happened with wooden buldings and fences.

Machinedramon's body began to grow fuzzy, as he began to be deleted. "I may have severly underestimated you, but the next one that is sent will not be so easy for you to defeat. You will die soon." With that, Machinedramon burst into data, which was quickly absorbed by Greydramon.

(End "I'm going Digital")

The digidestined stood in wonder at what just happened. Finally Tai broke the silence by turning to Davis, Ken and Matt. "Well guys" Tai said, "It looks like there's a new Digimon that's stronger than either Omnimon or Imperialdramon." "You got that right Tai" Matt said quietly, still in wonder of Greydramon. Davis and Ken just nodded in agreement. In front of them Greydramon began to glow, shrinking and then splitting into two glowing figures. As the light dissapeared, Jonathan turned to his Agumon. "Well, looks like Jonathan the expert programmer strikes again." "Oh yeah" said Agumon. "Um...You want to explain Greydramon?" Kira asked her brother. "I had a hunch that we might need a little bit of firepower" Jonathan answered. "You call that a little bit!!!?" Sora asked. Jonathan just shrugged his shoulders. "Small is a relative term" Jonathan said, "You guys are used to the most powerful weapon being a mega-level digimon. Me on the other hand, I'm used to working with weaponry that can destroy a planet." "Good point there" said Cody. "Well, even though this hasn't been the best party ever" Mr. Kamiya said, "Why don't we all go over to the tables and have something to eat. Especially you Jonathan, after that digivolving. If your anything like Agumon or Gatomon, you must be hungry." "Not really, Machinedramon's data made a good snack" Jonathan answered. "What, you ate his data?" asked Izzy. "No, I just converted it into pure energy that I could easily absorb" Jonathan told the people around him. "Well all the more for us then" said Kira somewhat teasingly. Everyone just laughed as Jonathan rolled his eyes. As everyone headed for the food table, Jonathan noticed that Kari wasn't following the others, and seemed bothered by something. He asked her, "Are you okay Kari?" Kari hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "About what you said earlier, do-do you really mean it Jonathan?" "Yeah I do" "Good" said Kari, pulling Jonathan into a long kiss. After they broke apart, they looked up to find the Tai and Davis smirking at them. At the same time, Tai and Davis began to sing; Jonathan and Kari, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" "Tai, Davis" Jonathan interupted. "Yeah what lover-boy" Davis laughed out. "You've two have got three seconds to run before....." "Before what?" Tai asked. "BEFORE I KILL YOU LITTLE SPYS!!!" "I think you should take him seriously" Kira called from the food table. "Oh come on Kira, whats the worst he could-" Davis stopped in midsentence at seeing Jonathan charge a small fireball in one hand. "You wouldn't" Tai said in horror. "I would" Jonathan replied calmly. "Jonathan, leave them alone" Kari said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. Jonathan sighed, "Anything for you Kari. But oh man, my fireball was wanting so much to have a little fun with Tai's big hair" Jonathan said before dissipating the fireball. "No not the hair, anything but that" Tai begged.

Please remember to R&R. Coming next chapter- Alpha Force reunited, and the enemy revealed!!!


End file.
